


【晗芳】Chronic

by ShewC



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-11 17:57:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21225641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShewC/pseuds/ShewC
Summary: ※cp：郭霄汉×孙九芳※非典型abo，温柔克制年上的易感期，问就是他老房子着火。这篇是写给自己生贺的所以充满写手妄想/水分很多/重度ooc 预警





	【晗芳】Chronic

**Author's Note:**

> ※cp：郭霄汉×孙九芳
> 
> ※非典型abo，温柔克制年上的易感期，问就是他老房子着火。这篇是写给自己生贺的所以充满写手妄想/水分很多/重度ooc 预警

又一次从极浅的睡眠里掉出来，孙九芳烦躁地蹬开盖在身上的毯子，扯着衣领试图散一散身上的热意。

这种状况断断续续出现了好几天，这几天里孙九芳就没怎么睡过好觉，有时候是被不稳定的断断续续类似发情的燥热弄醒，也有几次是因为梦见郭霄汉。

想到这个名字，孙九芳便愤愤地咬牙切齿。这一切都是自己这个缺德Alpha搭档惹出来的，他们走得太近了，以至于郭霄汉到了易感期，自己这个倒霉Omega也跟着无辜受牵连。Alpha的易感期不像Omega发情那样热烈又急迅，也没有规律可言，有的人很长很长一段时间也就出现个一次，像个无伤大雅的慢症，尤其对于郭霄汉这种自制力还可以的人更是如此。

可这不意味着他易感期的信息素不会时不时管不住地冒出来，也不意味着舞台上一些亲近的动作还会像往常一样让对方很快地表现出抗拒。对方的状态是肉眼可见地不大好，孙九芳看着着急，便借着表演时对话间把手伸过去让他牵一会儿，再不行就让一点儿他自己Omega的信息素弥散在方寸舞台上，某种意义上算是作为师哥应有的体谅的安抚。

他之前从来没想过，有朝一日郭霄汉也有被本能支配而变得不大理智的一面。这人出现易感期症状的第一天，他俩演的倒二，最开始孙九芳没觉得有什么不对劲的，下了台才发生对于郭霄汉这个人来说相当罕见的一次失控。孙九芳是走在他前面些的，突然被抱住时被吓了一跳，险些一抬肘完成一套擒拿，知道那是他搭档才去了警惕，也就这么一会儿他就被抱得更紧，因为太过靠近而清晰地闻到对方信息素淡淡的甘苦味在把自己包围，反应过来对方可能是赶上了易感期。

孙九芳回过神，忙对正露出看热闹不嫌事大的眼神的接场演员不好意思地笑了笑，拉扯着圈着自己不放的郭霄汉给人让道。

后台Omega不止他一个，郭霄汉选择抱住他以纾解易感期的焦躁不适的原因显而易见，第一是孙九芳离他最近，第二是孙九芳前阵子因为压力太大而发情期紊乱，是最常在自己身边的郭霄汉不得不一次又一次给他临时标记，以至于到了今日他们的信息素互相干扰影响也很正常。

那天郭霄汉大概抱着自己有半分钟左右，易感期的Alpha抱住他用的力度比往常给他做临时标记时要没把控得多，如同占据领地般不管不顾，带着这个人很少表露出来的对人的压迫感。郭霄汉的脸埋在孙九芳肩上，像在努力感受着他的气息，鼻息发烫，落在他颈后的腺体，只差分毫便是无间的距离让孙九芳不敢乱动，毕竟只要郭霄汉想，悬而未落的标记就可以由着本能产生。

但郭霄汉最后还是松开了他，呼吸发乱，两个人都有些狼狈。郭霄汉抿了一下嘴唇，郑重其事跟他道歉：“对不起。”

孙九芳不自然地摸摸脖子：“你……你易感期到了啊？”

郭霄汉点点头，孙九芳沉默了一会儿。

Omega的发情虽说频率比Alpha高，说到底也就是咬一口就可以解决的事，而易感期由于个体差异大而没有特效抑制剂，凭经验看，平时越不容易被Omega信息素影响的Alpha，易感期会越漫长，郭霄汉当自己的抑制剂这么多次了都稳得跟Beta似的，显然他的易感期没那么容易结束，自己作为他的搭档肯定会非常麻烦。

大概郭霄汉是看出了他的顾虑，开口道：“要么这阵子你先跟其他人搭？”

孙九芳马上否决：“不行，这样让观众看着还以为咱们裂穴了。”

“但……”

“要是有顾虑的话，你每回上台前就抱我一会儿吧，就当作是用了抑制剂。反正你给我标记过那么多次，难得我有个机会回报。”孙九芳坦坦荡荡地拍拍他的肩膀，还怕对方压力太大，特地笑得很灿烂，很轻松的样子。

就是当晚回去后他才意识到自己话说大了。

只是抱了那么一会儿而已，他就发现自己还真被郭霄汉勾得发了情，幸亏手头上有抑制剂，早早服下去后再洗个冷水澡，就算缓解了情况。夜里也因此做了个不甚连贯的春梦，两三点的时候彻底醒来，同屋的人都睡得很熟，他只得认命地去洗手间，咬着嘴唇小声哼唧着给自己解决，躺回床上时百无聊赖地刷了下手机，还惊诧地在朋友圈发现这点钟郭霄汉竟然刚夜跑完。

人家健康生活（？）！你在干什么！啊！

衬托得因为对方得去解决生理需要这件事更羞耻了。孙九芳把手机一丢，被子蒙住脸，重重地叹了口气。

一个人的易感期，两个人的兵荒马乱。

郭霄汉看得出孙九芳比他还神经紧张，担心他因为易感期状态不好而在台上说错话，也怕他自己因为Alpha的信息素干扰而演不好节目。小师兄说到做到，当真把他自己用于稍微纾解郭霄汉易感期的不适，上台之前总会主动到他身边来让他抱着，穿领子低一些的衣服，让他只要稍近一些就能闻到这个被他临时标记过很多次的Omega令人舒心的味道。

全后台都看在眼里，天天有人调笑他俩最近怎么这么腻乎，只有当事人彼此清楚，他们暂时还不是那种关系。郭霄汉贯来太有耐心，虽然现在他一直在快克制不住的边缘徘徊，易感期的理智钝化，主动暴露脆弱的腺体给他的Omega是孙九芳，让他自己也不清楚到底孙九芳是来让Alpha冷静下来的，还是要引他到更难控制的境地去的。

他并不愿让孙九芳总在这时候还离自己那么近，虽然本能是渴求的，可他也知道整天在充满自己信息素的氛围里逗留着，或许用不了多久，孙九芳的主动靠近就不是因为清醒地心甘情愿。他需要这个Omega的信息素，迫切却也像饮鸩止渴，只能是尽量地不抱孙九芳太紧，也适时就把他放开，弄得有点儿渣男用过就弃的意思，可也别无选择，因为可能再流连下去他会忍不住要吻他，标记他，做出更过分的事。

哪怕真的可以有什么，不能是现在，不能是在大家都算不上清醒的时候讨论这些。事实上孙九芳没必要逞这个强，没有义务非得陪他把易感期熬过去，这段时间里保持些距离，才容易让双方都恢复理智。他不知道孙九芳怎么样了，总之可以确定的是，由于该死的易感期，自己的理智在出走。

他不该是这样，他不应该在看到孙九芳躲着人向孟鹤堂打电话问什么时无端地感到怒意。他本该清楚孙九芳和孟鹤堂左不过会说些什么话，更清楚自己暂时没有什么立场来管这些，可他知道自己不受控地就冒出其他的一些联想，比如孟鹤堂也是Alpha，比如孙九芳对孟鹤堂一直怀有一种虔诚般的景仰倾慕。

抱着手机打电话的孙九芳发现自己被注意到了，压低声音用手挡着嘴巴继续通话。郭霄汉皱了眉，没见过这么掩耳盗铃的，孙九芳那双大眼睛把什么都招了，盈亮着带着笑意，眼尾都是欢喜的弧度，是因为别人。他看得很不舒服。

是，孙九芳现在并不属于他，他却有种被觊觎了所有物的燥烦。被珍视得舍不得轻易占据的人，并不一定知道他因为他而难熬地忍耐。郭霄汉冷了心，开始抗拒孙九芳再接近自己，无论被自己标记过的Omega对易感期Alpha的吸引力有多大。

还真不可理喻。

郭霄汉这阵子毫无道理地又开始躲着自己了，不知道哪根筋搭错，台下直接不多见面，叫对词也不肯对，台上被碰一下反应比平常还大，孙九芳恼得恨不得一手帕糊他脸上，质问他你这是在恃宠而骄吗。

躲就躲呗，跟谁乐意伺候了似的！他觉得有点儿委屈，有种出力不讨好的不爽，却没想第二天他就听说郭霄汉跟孟鹤堂提了想法，要么这阵子先跟孙九芳分开演出，要么他就得请假，美名其曰“不要影响芳芳正常发挥”，气更是不打一处来。

我真怕被你影响拖累的话干嘛让你搂搂抱抱那么多天？

最让他生气的是，郭霄汉是先向孟鹤堂提出想法，再告知的他的搭档孙九芳，跟打定了主意没办法同自己沟通似的，就觉得自己那么不好商量，还得先斩后奏。

孙九芳在来告知自己的郭霄汉面前板着脸看他好久，很不高兴，不开口的这段时间里，他又想起来最近吸多了Alpha的信息素，自己变得奇奇怪怪，都他妈都是为了这个不买账的大猪蹄子，就更不痛快了，特别想骂脏话。此时郭霄汉看着他，似乎准备开口说什么，孙九芳心里烦，不想让他讲话，这个净翻些气死他的包袱的人能说出什么好听话来？想都不想地便开口堵他话茬。

“要不我让你睡我一回行吗？”

话一说出口，他心里便咯噔一下，明明说的时候还凶巴巴的，话音刚落他马上意识到有些羞耻，平日里伶牙俐齿的，这会儿不知如何给自己找补了，而郭霄汉的脸色瞬间沉下来，蹙眉看着他，眼神冷得都有些凶了：“你再说一遍？”

“我意思是……算了，算了，当我没说。”

认识这么久以来，他不常见郭霄汉生气，更准确地说，他不确定惹怒一个易感期本来就神经兮兮的Alpha会发现什么。浓重的信息素压迫一般涌上来，意识过来时孙九芳恍惚措手不及，后退两步撞上背后的墙。还有几分钟就要上场，他捂住口鼻，不可置信地看着对方，心想着没必要吧只是随口一说，郭霄汉旋即反应到他没控制好自己的信息素，可他脸色依然阴沉，看了孙九芳被留在原地一眼，便出了房间把门关上，把自己的气味与孙九芳隔绝开来。

孙九芳呆呆地看着他走远，回过神来一屁股坐回沙发上，狠狠揉了两把自己的脸，冲着房门骂道：

“你爱睡谁睡谁去！我不管了总行吧？”

要不是打人违规他真他妈想揍郭霄汉。当初就不该叫这个大猪蹄子给自己临时标记，爬也得自己爬去买抑制剂，不要跟这个臭没良心的有同事搭档师兄弟以外的交集。混到今天弄成这种相互干扰一起倒霉的境地，太他妈不爽了。

孙九芳显然对他的反应有点儿不知所措，郭霄汉走出房间去倒水喝的时候，其实还是有点儿后悔的。可生气也是真生气，更让人烦躁的是，孙九芳确实有资格不耐烦，比起陪自己折腾，更情愿跟他上床一劳永逸。

郭霄汉看不透他。其实孙九芳脾气算不得好，也不是有耐心的主，只是不爱欠人情，答应了要回报就能一直忍耐着到现在。不能把他爽快地自愿靠近当作他有爱你的倾向，孙九芳乐意让他抱着的同时，总戴着耳机听个歌，或者环着他腰的胳膊在他背后拿着手机，他把目光都给了手机屏幕上的微博超话——都显得很敷衍，很无动于衷，但仁至义尽。

他为此觉得，自己提出这几天别走太近，该是能让孙九芳开心点儿的事。可刚跟孙九芳坦白，这小孩的表情瞬间就变得跟见到个诈骗犯一样，明明他还什么也没做。他刚要开口，孙九芳就跟破釜沉舟似的生硬地丢出这么一句话，呛得他措手不及。

就跟在水里游得筋疲力尽，正准备上岸就又被人生生踹了下去一样，准备好的一些说辞，和好不容易慢慢调整回来的冷静慎重突然都派不上用场。那一刻他觉得被触怒了，为孙九芳语气里草率将就两人关系的态度，然后是为自己被他狡猾的Omega搭档掣肘的挫败。

孙九芳脱口而出之后还放空了几秒，垂着的眼睫动了一动，后知后觉一样红了耳尖，让他觉得无法理解。撩拨是你，害羞也是你，什么都让你占了？与此同时，他照常在紧张的时候并不表现得慌乱，就像在舞台上偶尔没能马上接住话的场合，放慢了语速，加快了大脑运转，总能把话圆回来，不过是有些下意识的动作在做证据，比如抿抿唇，舌尖很快地舔过下唇由于干燥起的一点儿皮，悄没声息。

平常不当回事的小动作，在这种时候的杀伤力变得很大。易感期的信息素一下子没控制住，孙九芳看自己的眼神这下子更像是在控诉受到了欺骗。其实也有道理，孙九芳是被他临时标记过的Omega，这些天还总不得不浸在Alpha易感期侵略性更强的信息素里，何尝不是也跟他一样快被逼到警戒线，所以才无可奈何到干脆发出了可以来一发的邀请。

没办法啊。他想，无论孙九芳乐不乐意，他都得离开他一阵子，总不能真把小孩折腾到跟自己现在一样不理智，他还小。

接下来的一场节目下来，孙九芳的情绪差到极点，可能是为郭霄汉这场量活规矩得跟是这辈子最后一回跟他同台了似的。他心里有气，换了大褂用衣架撑好再挂回去的声响也弄得很大，郭霄汉觉得按他的脾性现在不骂自己一通是绝对痛快不了的，可孙九芳只是睁圆了他那双看谁都很漂亮的眼睛，眼角都憋红了，只传递过了“老子等你过了这狗屁易感期再找你算账”的警告眼神，就拎着背包头也不回地走了，气势还挺潇洒的。

但要真这么利落，他也不会在凌晨三点多的时候，昏昏沉沉地给他打电话。本来孙九芳声音就低沉，睡又没睡好，还怕吵醒室友只能小小声，通过听筒传过来显得快哭了一样。他上来就骂：“郭晗你这个大混蛋。”

他嗓音里透着浓浓倦意，还有状似融着情欲的味道在其中。郭霄汉听着他的声音，平复半晌才应他一声。有些粗浊的呼吸音和在床上翻身的声响传了过来，孙九芳闷声闷气地问：“你睡着了没？”

“刚刚快睡着了。”

“被吵醒是你活该。”孙九芳怼人怼得毫无道理。

“你到底想说什么。”

两个人都安静了一会儿，默不作声听着与细碎电流音混杂在一起的对方的呼吸。郭霄汉此时的声音甚至比孙九芳的还低哑一些，像在竭力压抑住什么，大概孙九芳也听得出来，暧昧快化作有形之物，心底被相互撩拨得痒得快疯掉，还只能怀着想法心照不宣地试探。

“我睡不着觉……”孙九芳在电话那头咬着牙抱怨，“一睡着就做梦，一做梦就梦见你……”

明明是恼火的质问，因为带着鼻音软得像撒娇一样，郭霄汉停顿下来好久，终究是让呼吸不那样局促，低声道：“你梦见什么了？”

他知道自己在明知故问。郭霄汉几乎能想象他倔强的小朋友害了羞时整个人手脚并用地抱住柔软的被子，把脸埋进去蹭着，耳尖红红的模样。孙九芳哼了一声：“还装傻……你怎么会不知道。”

而后是吸了吸鼻子，含混不清的像边咬着什么边发出来的声音。

“哥……我好难受……”

孙九芳在电话那头压抑着无可奈何的委屈哀怨，叫着他的名字，紧张得轻喘。

“你让我发情了你知不知道……我、我快忍不了了……”

一条弦铮然断裂。

电话那头的人沉默了好久，期间孙九芳把手机拿下来确认了两次郭霄汉没把电话挂断，然后开始怀疑对方是不是睡着了，而后郭霄汉的声音才传过来，明明山雨欲来压制着心绪，却还是淡淡的。孙九芳细细地听，企图听到郭霄汉因为听到他别无选择而心甘情愿的求欢而产生动摇。他大概是听到了，对方一字一句，郑重其事，决心已定。

“把身份证带出来。我在楼道等你。”

孙九芳理解到对方话里的意思，忙从床上坐起，顾不得别的，草草收拾一下就跑了出去，头发乱着，身上穿着的白色半袖因为辗转反侧皱着，侧着身睡压住的一边脸颊和耳朵红着，以这副刚从床上起来的有点儿慵懒幼稚又有些媚人的模样，飞奔一般去见他。

凌晨的空气有些冷，孙九芳却没把郭霄汉心细为他带出来的外套穿上，只是把那件衣服抱在怀里，贪恋地鼻尖往上蹭了蹭，因为衣服上残余着的它的主人的味道，他辗转一夜念想着的味道。郭霄汉留意到了，毫不温柔地拽住孙九芳的肩膀，硬是把那件衣服给他穿上，抓得他有点儿疼。孙九芳不大配合地挣扎了两下，就被干脆地拽进怀中，临街就给他一个标记，牙齿咬住光洁的后颈，比起占据更像个年长者安抚的吻，不用多使力就把Omega稳住。

骤然浓重的Omega的信息素几乎是在勾着兽欲上位，郭霄汉意犹未尽轻轻舔了舔刚留下的咬痕，到底还是得忍住，毕竟这是在大街上，便只捋捋孙九芳额前被汗湿的几缕碎发：“把衣服穿上，别着凉，不急这一会儿。”

孙九芳忿忿：“又不是只有我急。”

他没否认：“是，我很急，我没耐心一会儿到了床上还得等你打完喷嚏。”

孙九芳无言，嘴角垂了垂，骂他一句死闷骚。

郭霄汉把他手牵了，一直握得很紧，攥得两只手这么凉的天气里都生了汗，到了就近的酒店大堂时要登记信息才彼此分开，像提防着他会逃脱那样。人前还是不动声色，唯独孙九芳察觉得出身边Alpha的信息素越来越浓，向来沉稳理智的男人一步步放弃他的自制。

他想，这时的郭霄汉不可能会不想要他。

房卡到了手，郭霄汉回头很平常地看了他一眼，伸手示意他过来，去他身边。孙九芳快步过去，让自己被他牵住。

电梯好慢。孙九芳的手指在郭霄汉右手指隙间不安分地勾勾弄弄，贴着对方半边身子就差没像只树袋熊一样抱上去。进了房间郭霄汉把房卡插上房门锁上，被孙九芳抱了一趟电梯的胳膊顺势就揽住他的腰，任着孙九芳把他推到床边摁着坐下。眼角微垂的小朋友总是会露出小狗一样奶兮兮的可怜眼神，也不知道是不是装的，但这会儿他主动热情地在郭霄汉颈边用力地认真地嗅着，倒是真的很像人类的好朋友。

……可是谁要跟你是什么好朋友。

小孩嗅着气味的动作最后停在喉结，拽着他的衣服贴过去，蜻蜓点水般用唇碰了一下，然后发觉自己嘴唇有些干燥，这让相贴的感觉总觉没那么真切，就自己用舌舔湿了唇再亲上去，往上吻到颏下，顺着下颌骨再往耳垂舔咬，最后还要亲亲他脸上的痣。郭霄汉一手撑在床上一手箍着孙九芳的腰，手掌顺衣摆往上抚弄在腰窝，仰了头让他折腾，故意地问他这时候在想什么。坐在自己腿上的Omega攥紧了他的衣领，又用上受了委屈的不高兴语气：“闻闻你身上有没有别人的味道，是不是趁着易感期找人泄火了……”

郭霄汉腾出一只手来揉揉孙九芳的锡纸烫，额头和鼻尖都贴近上去蹭着：“那你闻到了吗？”

孙九芳使劲捏一下郭霄汉的腰，郭霄汉就含了他的耳垂，沙哑着声音，一字字道：“这些天我身边只有你，芳芳，我只有你。”

粉丝称郭霄汉的声音总是干净得让人心动，此时染了化不开的情欲，低沉而有些沙哑，带着气音和引诱般温柔的音尾，痴缠着蛊惑。孙九芳被郭霄汉信息素那种清苦的北芪气味环抱，往日里由于这个人的克制温柔而并没有让多少人察觉过，这会儿毫不犹豫都给了他，醇酒般凛冽。浑身热到无法忍受，不知是因为空调没开，或是他终究是害羞了，还是他现在已经被郭霄汉的信息素惹得急不可耐，孙九芳只是喃喃着抱怨热，凑过去索吻，郭霄汉却赶在两人的第一次亲吻变成孙九芳主动的之前，把他拽上了床，利落地摁住欺身而上，捏着小孩软软的脸颊肉吻住那张稍撅起来的唇。

被抢占了先机，孙九芳有点儿不高兴，推着郭霄汉的肩膀试图反抗，而腰身四肢都提不起力气，是被信息素压制的结果。易感期的Alpha早能把他这个不怕死着惹火的Omega收拾了，不过因为这个人是郭霄汉，到了这种关头也能耐着性子陪他温存一会儿，轻轻捏着他下巴将牙关撬开，舌探过去顺着软软的唇瓣往深处搅动，把控着小孩的呼吸，被放开的时候用那双漂亮的眼睛盯着郭霄汉看，直到对方用拇指指腹摩挲孙九芳被吻得红红的嘴唇，开口向他招供。

“这儿，比我预想的要软。”

而后他说他早想这样做，指的是把他摁在床上吻这件事。孙九芳不服输地咬他手指：“你怎么不直接想着睡我呢？”

对方语气坦诚又无辜：“我现在就在想啊。”

孙九芳啧一声，动动身用膝盖撞一撞郭霄汉的腰：“那我跟你说那个时你摆什么臭脸啊，我冒犯你了吗，啊？我还以为你生气——唔……”

话没说完又被人亲了，不让继续这个话题。孙九芳想不通到底哪儿触了郭霄汉的雷区，被捞起腿窝褪下衣裤时还在不死心地想，可对方是个易感期的Alpha，自己是被他临时标记过多次、对他的触碰他的气味都敏感得不得了的Omega，轻易地就能被他引得昏了神。郭霄汉一只手握住他的脚踝，让他用腿架上自己的肩膀，而后手从腘窝向上一路抚摸着大腿内侧软软滑滑的肉，那片皮肤是不常被戏弄的，嫩而敏感，就只是这样地被爱抚着就让他喘了粗气，身躯滚烫，情欲主占思维，除了想要对方，别的什么也顾不得思考。

他完全放松了自己，迎合对方的吻，交换鼻息与迫不及待的低哼，身躯也往上贴近，那些痒化作水一般潺潺而出的惬意，同着心底的欢喜被标属上对方的记号。他期待着郭霄汉抚摸他。

孙九芳挺了挺腰，低哑的难耐的呻吟自唇舌间溢出。他的胳膊勾在郭霄汉脖子上，而郭霄汉的手正落到他胸腹，揉上略有些柔软的胸脯，掌心擦得乳尖泛起细密的痒，带出迷离的快感，便让孙九芳捧着对方的脸中断这个吻，喘着气再迎上去吻一吻他的嘴角，虔诚得如同臣服于他，眉眼柔软地叫着他，痴醉哀求被早一些进入。孩子般干净秀气的模样，叫着他的名字几近放荡地闹着说想要，反而格外能勾人邪火，郭霄汉从善如流，将他的腿再分开，捞起孙九芳的腰垫上一个枕头，以跪姿向他趋近些，等候多时的性器胀痛着，抵上了Omega湿漉漉的穴口。他没办法再等下去，却还是弯下腰到孙九芳的耳边仪式性地告知，顺带还咬上了孙九芳的锁骨。

刚被贯入的时候孙九芳依然是疼得皱了眉，受了惊般死死抓住郭霄汉的肩膀，皮肉上留了不轻不重几道指甲印。彼此都等不及做更多的扩张，全靠情动激烈而让承受方湿得足够才不至于伤着。Omega身体里很烫，后穴毫无预备还适应不了占据着它的性器，痉挛般缩紧排斥着异物，同主人一样发着抖。郭霄汉深吸一口气，被紧致而滚烫的软肉裹着一下下吸紧的感受很让人受用，他掐住孙九芳的髂骨，挺胯把性器送得更深，身下的人便抖了抖腰，忍着性事伊始的不适把痛呼化作压在嗓子里的低哼，脸蛋也偏向一边去，抿得嘴唇发白，又被对方硬生生把脸掰回来。

“看着我。你不让我看着我怎么知道碰哪儿你才能舒服？这儿吗？”郭霄汉咬一下他的嘴唇，下身又往上一顶，用了些力气开始抽插。秘处足够湿泞，每回进出都便于把角度调整，男孩的小烟嗓叫起来也只能是低沉的，用鼻音呜嗯着轻哼居多，眼眸里渐渐漫起水色，却快活得像得了小鱼干的猫咪，干哑着声音，毫无意识般只顾叫他的名字。郭霄汉索性不去理会他有没有诉求，往前再挪近几分，身体贴合在一块，肉体撞击得有了些声音，沾着溢出的体液被拍击得发红。小腹上抵着男孩硬挺的性器，孙九芳左手搂着郭霄汉，右手从腹股沟划下去把性器握住准备抚慰，郭霄汉把他的手覆上去，抓着他一下下撸动，食指伸直够上铃口的微凹，有意地捻住，弄到身下人受用地呜咽，勾着小腿把腰臀往上送。

孙九芳被情欲烧到昏沉，信息素无意识地往外泄，沉郁的焙芝麻甜香惹得Alpha红了眼尾，被情热烧尽了理智和他对他小搭档残余的一切温柔与爱怜。下身的动作放肆莽撞起来，粗暴的索要让原本被体贴着的小孩在呻吟声里冒出哭腔，被顶弄得身体剧烈战栗，吃力地承受着Alpha的讨要，下意识蹭着身子刚要往床头挪，郭霄汉覆着他右手的手便警告般使了力，另一手托高他后脑勺往红肿的腺体上捏，眯着眼睛重重抽送几下：“你躲什么？”

“你……你轻、轻点嗯啊……太快了、我受不了——”

身下的床单被情液弄湿了一大片，孙九芳被折腾得掉了几滴泪，断断续续喘得说话都提不上气，压着哭音跟他商量：“手……你让我手动一动嘛……下面、你……你帮帮我……”

郭霄汉多过分啊，抓着他的手用掌根蹭了蹭性器后半截，激得顶端的小口冒着清液，颤巍巍地昂着，却不肯再有别的动作，只握着根部把刚有起势的高潮堵回，把男孩惹急了还一边抽动着一边问：“你敏感点到底在哪儿？”

孙九芳被逼急了瞪着他，眼眸里嗔怒和意乱情迷交织在一块儿，下垂的眼尾带点儿泪花，被臊得脸红红的还生硬地直怼：“不会自己找嘛！”

郭霄汉居高临下地瞥了他一眼，嗯一声回应，“那，我找到之前，你先别想着射。”

“凭什么——”

“你消停会儿，少废嗓子，师哥。”他捏捏孙九芳的臀肉，再往上不轻不重拍打一下，“这两天还要上班呢，演出要紧，这不是你常说的吗师哥？”

孙九芳完全没想过会被郭霄汉这个闷骚老宅男在床上这么调戏，被一口一个师哥叫得失了神，脸上烧得灼热，又愤又羞地扭过头，咬着左手手背不肯看他。郭霄汉伸手戳戳他脸蛋，也被他闪躲开，还报复似的狠狠收紧后穴，涨红了耳根。

身下人就这么克制着喘息和啜泣声，隐忍地咬着自己的手背，后穴还蠕着跟着抽插的频率吸住自己的模样几近让郭霄汉看入了迷，腰胯摆动激烈着让孙九芳溺进快感之中，却堵着气不肯再叫了，直到某一下玩对了地方，孙九芳的身子重重战栗了一下，尚且还撑着不发出声音，湿暖的后穴深处里又冒了水儿，郭霄汉挑了挑眉，对着那处狠狠戳弄几下，就看见孙九芳蹙紧了眉头，状似痛苦万分地咬紧牙关。

他继续往上面撞，故意问：“这儿对吗？”

孙九芳呜呜着发抖，郭霄汉撤出他身体，把孙九芳从床上抱起来翻了个身，从后头重新挺进那空虚了一会儿便小小张合着的穴口，标记在这会儿到来。牙齿钉入Omega哆哆嗦嗦冒着信息素的腺体的同时，郭霄汉依然是抓了孙九芳那只手覆上他的性器，用点力气把每一处都伺候足够，而后自己用沾了前液的拇指和食指拨弄着前端，小孩果然喘息得越来越急，一面后穴被被操干着一面又被抚慰着射了他一手。

他拿沾着孙九芳的白浊的手勾了芳芳的指头，标记让孙九芳失了神迷离着双眸，腰肢妥帖地软在床上，到顶峰时总算是真被弄哭了，后穴却应激地咬得更紧，哭着喊他的名字，跟委屈坏了也能因为他在而感到安心些一样。

这段不应期难熬得郭霄汉只觉得太阳穴都在酸痛，孙九芳把脸埋在被眼泪打湿的枕头里，被他在身后紧紧抱着，一会儿之后才浅浅磨蹭着他的敏感点往里推进。

“呜呜…慢一点……你等、等等……”

身后的动作并不为此停下来，孙九芳呜咽着又被人不管不顾地进入，身体刚高潮过分外敏感，抽插的频率却毫不留情，他招架不住，被抬起腰胯重重地折腾，嗓子干哑得叫不出声，只能乖乖地被易感期强势的Alpha一遍遍亲吻着耳垂、脖颈，遭着心甘情愿的罪。

孙九芳不知道以后还会不会有机会看到对方这样痴迷的模样，想在此刻得到更多，想得几乎痴迷。他撑着力气迎合，让人一下下的顶弄撞上腔室的入口，快感猛地爆发而出冲击着形骸，颈和腰背塌下一道漂亮的曲线。而或许是他眼泪落跟得受了虐待一样，这会儿郭霄汉似乎终于动容了，忽地把动作放轻，似乎短暂一瞬理智回笼。

他不准备永久标记自己。即便做到这儿了，他不对他下这个手。

孙九芳狼狈得像在浪潮中抓住浮板，用力攥住郭霄汉的手指，身体狠狠绷紧不让他走，红着眼睛颤声问：“你……不标记我吗？你不、不要我吗？”

郭霄汉没回答他，孙九芳用力摇摇头哭着说你不能这样，好像又惹烦了他，性器浅浅退出来一些，在甬道中重重捣弄他，把他呻吟的声音都撞碎：“不能什么？孙九芳你想清楚，标记过后你可只能后悔现在冲动了。你不是只是在帮我过易感期吗？你还想把一辈子都搭进来？”

“你说什么场面话…我不后悔，凭什么你就说我会后悔啊？……不愿标记你现在就出去啊你这算什么——”

他的控诉完全同挑衅一般，郭霄汉大概是被激怒，伸手捉了孙九芳的性器，拢在掌心里惩罚般肆意地抚摸揉捏，刚刚被玩弄得最久的部位已然碰着有些疼，他专在那处较真，灼热的疼痛和快感都四散升腾，孙九芳伏在床上挣扎着不想被把控，却难逃那只手对这种事过于老练，再一次把白浊弄到郭霄汉手上时他像没了力气的炸了毛的猫，气都提不起了还抽抽噎噎地顶嘴。被气得心里好酸，还要被他这么戏弄，他这回是因为难过而掉了泪。

郭霄汉终于知道这会儿应该给他擦擦眼泪，但孙九芳堵着气，只顾着躲，最后终于被郭霄汉撑着枕骨制住，他还生着气不肯看他，他也不再强求。

“那天躲着我跟孟鹤堂说了什么。”

郭霄汉压低嗓音贴在他耳边，温柔而强势地申令：“告诉我。”

他自己都不知道为何会对这件事在意到这一刻，易感期Alpha敏感的醋意倾泻而出，他迫切想知道那时孙九芳那双眼眸里流露出的欢喜是为了什么，有人攥着他的心不放过。孙九芳被舔着耳垂弄得浑身哆嗦，头脑混混沌沌，泪水不太给他体面，不争气地落个没完，又被郭霄汉随时监控着拭干净。他晕乎乎地一句句应答：“我……我让他不许同意你请假……”

孙九芳音尾断在空气里，他几乎是瞬时就发觉郭霄汉为自己擦眼泪的手滞了一秒，抱着自己的人的鼻息热得他甚至不敢闪躲。他好在意自己。孙九芳鼻子酸着，挣着想背过身看到他，他想要郭霄汉抱着，想埋在他心口遮掩自己窘迫，还想听他的心跳。

“你不就是要避着我嘛……”

他的嘴唇微微颤着吐出音节：“我不要你躲我……你不知道我喜欢你嘛大傻子…唔你又来——”

三旬老汉翻脸比翻书还快，症结消逝，他不必再听到更多，堵了孙九芳的嘴唇把他揉入怀里，该是进行治愈委屈的疗法。孙九芳眯着眼睛狠抓着他的背发泄脾气，疼痛被对方悦纳，算是补偿孙九芳这一晚因为他刚得到的男人耐力不错而受的那些苦。永久，永久标记，他总算有了与对方谈这种一辈子话题的资格。

生殖腔总算被顶开，孙九芳早被折腾得完全没了力，后穴被操得软软，全身都黏乎乎，腿心往外溢的液体弄得耻毛和床单都一片狼藉，还得被郭霄汉抱着暂时分不开。自己通身都是被这个刚刚发了情的老流氓咬出来的痕迹，现在郭霄汉倒后知后觉地开始心疼了，用手指抚过那些犯罪证据一般的吻痕问他疼不疼，孙九芳觉得痒，却累得说不出话。

心里还是酸酸的，被充实得饱胀温暖的那种。他想，缺憾也是有缺憾的，下回还是不要在这个禽兽易感期的时候说喜欢他比较好。

说爱他要累死自己了。

【end】


End file.
